


Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins

by natashagromadin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feminization, Lolita kink, M/M, Porn, Smut, joshler - Freeform, this is hot okay, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler calls Josh Humbert. Josh calls Tyler Lolita. This is totally normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of My Life, Fire of My Loins

One of Tyler’s favorite movies is Lolita. He loved the vintage setting and the charming characters. The plot is absolutely fantastic. However, all these things were not the reason Josh and Tyler were sitting in front of the tv tonight. It had taken an impressive amount of time for Tyler to convince Josh to watch Lolita with him. They sat side by side on the couch staring at Lolita in a rocking chair teetering back and forth on top of Humbert. Okay, Tyler was getting a little hard so what? He squeezed Josh’s hand and looked over. Josh’s face was as red as can be. Tyler rubbed his thumb against the back of the flustered boy’s hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Tyler asked, looking back and forth between his boyfriend and the sex scene. He was trying really hard to hide how horny he was, but his sweatpants were betraying him. He doubted that Josh would notice, not in his flustered state.

“She’s fucking fourteen Tyler! Humbert’s ancient! Doesn’t that give you the heebie-jeebies?” Tyler laughed and shook his head in a way that made Josh seem like he was being naive. 

“Not really.” He spoke startling Josh who looked, if not a little then a lot, concerned. “They’re in love, Josh.” He whispered into his ear. The boy blushed brighter. Tyler pulled his t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor with a soft plop. He caressed both sides of Josh’s neck and leaned forward for a kiss. Josh was wary, but received it anyway. Tyler pulled away and gauged Josh’s reaction. Josh just stared at him stunned. The dumbfounded boy finally found his voice and spoke.

“Don’t tell me this is getting you going.” Josh said more like a demand instead of a question. Tyler bit his lip, his hard on grinding into Josh’s crotch and okay Josh really liked that. He rolled his head back against the couch and grabbed onto Tyler’s hips that continued to swivel on Josh’s dick. Tyler moaned into Josh’s mouth and paused for moment. He locked eyes with the reluctant man and smiled deviantly. 

“You don’t want me to be your Lolita?” Josh hooked his hands around Tyler’s neck threateningly. Tyler’s eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat, waiting on Josh’s next move. His blood rushed through him as Josh pulled him down harshly for another kiss. Tyler ran his hands through Josh’s hair and tugged on it. In rebuttal, he bit Tyler’s lip. The boy grinded his ass against Josh’s dick. They groaned simultaneously and yeah, okay Josh might have been warming up to this idea now.

“You wanna be my Lo?” Tyler smiled and nodded, spit slicking his lips. Josh rubbed up and down his bare back and leaned into his chest, kissing Tyler’s perky nipples. Tyler watched him with half lidded eyes and moaned aloud. He tugged on the red haired boy who looked back at him, assessing his reaction. 

“Does that feel good? Does my Lo want more?” Josh questioned while rubbing his thumb over Tyler’s nipple. Tyler nodded curtly.

“Yes. Yes, Humbert.” Josh didn’t have time to feel out the new name before Tyler climbed off of him and pulled his pants off. He looked up at him with childlike wonder and licked Josh through his boxers. 

“Holy god…Dolores.” Josh gripped onto the back of his head as Tyler pulled down his boxers in a sweeping motion and began to bob up and down on Josh’s dick making the most obscene slurping noises. Tyler pulled down his own sweats and boxers without skipping a beat. He moaned around Josh’s cock and, for good measure, choked himself on it. Josh was getting overwhelmed to say the least. Tyler stroked Josh’s cock a few times before he was being pushed away by Josh’s arm.

“Oh god. Okay stop stop stop.” Josh pushed the reluctant boy off of his aching dick and saw spit all over his chin and tears in his eyes. He lifted his chin with his index finger and thumb. Tyler smiled bright. 

“So beautiful. My Lolita.” Josh kissed Tyler and pulled him up onto his lap and rubbed their dicks together. Tyler threw his head back in wild ecstasy. He gripped Josh’s shoulders, his fingernails living deep marks. Josh smiled. Glad to have been blessed with such a kinky boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed Tyler, helping him continue his grinding. 

“You want me to fuck you Lo? Does my little Dolly need to get fucked?” Tyler nodded sharply. 

“Yes Hum. Oh please Humbert fuck me.” Josh bit his lip and grabbed his cock. He slipped slowly into Tyler. They both sighed at the new sensation. Tyler ever so slowly began to rock back and forth on Josh’s cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Tyler whispered the words against Josh’s ear. He gripped Josh’s shoulder and ground down hard while licking his boyfriend’s mouth. Josh opened it for him and swept his tongue inside. Josh grabbed onto Tyler’s hips and helped him fuck himself hard onto Josh’s cock. He leaned forward and bit Tyler’s nipple causing him to shout out in a painful cry.

“Owww, fuck Hum.” His voice cracked at the end as he grabbed Josh’s neck and pulled him toward his chest. Josh continued to suck and bite both of the eager boy’s nipples. Tyler threw his head back.

“Please keep going. Of fuck please.” Josh obeyed and sucked bruises onto Tyler’s ribs and collarbone. He whispered against Tyler’s sweating skin.

“Does my Lo like cock? Does Lolita like taking cock in her pussy?” Tyler literally melted on top of Josh at those harshfilthydirty hot-as-fuck words. He nodded into Josh’s chest licking him. He raised himself up and fucked down hard on Josh’s dick. 

“Yes, Hum. I love you inside of my tight pussy.” He smiled slyly at Josh and kissed him rough. Josh thrusted up into Tyler and kept up his rhythm. Tyler’s mouth hung slack, his head rocked back as Josh attacked his neck with his tongue and teeth. He stopped soon, however, almost like he was testing Tyler. 

“No, please don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Josh responded by picking him up and slamming him against the wall. He felt the air from his lungs escape him and Josh stole it with a kiss. Tyler was most certainly not expecting that. Josh gripped his ass with all his might and fucked Tyler. Hard. 

“Holy shit!” There was that damned voice cracking again. Tyler grabbed at Josh’s hair and his shoulders. He felt his feet hitting Josh’s ass and heard slapping sounds that most definitely were Josh’s hard thrusts. Josh smacked Tyler across the face with a free hand. Tyler was also not expecting that.

“Ms. Dolores Haze. That is no way for a lady to speak.” Tyler bit his lip and nodded. Josh continued, “Apologize.” Tyler felt himself slipping into pure bliss. Not yet. Hold on for just a little longer. 

“I’m sorry Humbert. You’re right. I shouldn’t use such language. I won’t do it again.” Josh bit his lips at Tyler’s obedience. He kissed his forehead and continued to fuck him. Tyler was starting to grow weak. He was so incredibly close and he knew Josh was as well. The both of them couldn’t wait anymore.

“Humbert, may I please come? Oh, let your darling come please.” Tyler begged while looking at Josh with the biggest eyes. Of course Josh couldn’t deny his Lo.

“Yes, you may. Come for me Lo.” Tyler came just as soon as Josh did. Unfortunately, he came so hard his legs couldn’t compensate and they both came tumbling to the floor. Luckily, Josh broke Tyler’s fall. They laughed all while complaining of pain in various places. Tyler pulled Josh’s dick out of him and rolled off of him. They lay laughing together on the floor, Josh kissing Tyler’s jaw and neck. They finally settled Tyler turned toward Josh who looked up at the ceiling. 

“I wasn’t expecting like, any of that. I mean the sex yeah, but not everything that came with it.” Tyler said playing with Josh’s hair. Something he was very fond of. 

“I wasn’t expecting to love it so much.” Josh said looking at Tyler and kissing him. Tyler giggled and replied.

“Well, in any case, we’re definitely doing that again.” Josh laughed with him and grabbed him, pulling him into his lap. He tickled him and Tyler shouted out loud.

“NO- AHAHAHAHA- JO-AHAH-SH NO STO-AHAH-P IT-AHAHA!” He cried trying to pull Josh’s hands away, but to no avail. Josh stopped finally leaving Tyler breathless.   
Tyler fell beside Josh on the floor again and shivered.

“It’s cold down here. We need to get back on the couch.” Tyler said.

“What we need is clothes.” Tyler smirked and got up, grabbing Josh’s clothes and throwing them at him. 

“Jerk.” Josh said, although it was muffled under the fabric. 

“Love you too,” Tyler said back, pulling on his sweats and rewinding the movie. “Now let’s finish this darn thing.”


End file.
